Mistery
by RyokoYukiKAZE
Summary: Dita and Hibiki are finally together, Duello and Parfet are togther and are getting married and the all else is well, but suddenly Someone came and changed B.C.'s life FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been a year since Majar and Tarac became alies. The Nirvana and the female pirates still make journeys across space with the trusty crew. Hibiki and Dita finally got together and are boyfriend and girlfriend. Parfait and Duello are together and are finally getting married. Jura has deep admiration towards Barnett, but doesn't know how to tell her just yet. BC and Gascogneare bestfriends with a need for each other, but neither of them are wanting to tell the other.

The crew is on another journey to protect their planets from another enemy. Bata Alpha, a new group from the planet Mars. They are ruthless killers out to get BC and the Captin. Everyone gets on the Nirvana, but Dita is late.

"DITA IT'S TIME TO GO, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Coming Hibiki." Dita threw away the pregneatce test and runs towards Hibiki. They both left and arrived at the Nirvana just in time.

"Well, it's great to see you both again on the ship." said the comander.

"Yes it is great. Comander, I need to talk to you really soon!" said Dita excitedly.

"Ok. How about after dinner?"

"Yes. That will be great."

"What do you need to tell her Dita-Koi?" asked Hibiki.

"Tell you later." Dita kissed him and then left to talk to Duello. She walked in, but she interrupted Duello and Parfait making out on the bed. "I don't mean to intrrupt, but I have to talk to you Duello."

"Yes Dita. What is wrong?"

"I'm PREGNET!"

"Congrads! Does Hibiki know?"

"No. I am going to tell him tomorrow at his birthday party."

"I see. How far along are you?"

"About a month. I'm so happy! I hope he will be too!"

"I'm sure he will be Dita." said Parfait.

"Thanks guys. Remember it's a secret!"

"We will." Duello kissed Parfait and she went with it. Once again they were making out on the bed.

Soon the sirens went off. The Hibiki and the others left to go fight. They were swormed with cubes at every angle, but soon a bash of light gleamed and distroyed the cubes. A small vangar approched Vandread Dita.

"What is it Mr.Alien?"

"I don't know." Hibiki looked at the vangar with an expression that was scared and confused.

"Ezra, open chanel with the vangar."

"Yes captin." Ezra did so and a female teenager was at the controls. She looked to be about 16, she had long black hair with purple strikes, her eyes you couldn't see, and she had a long scar cut threw her eye to her lower lip. Soon she spoke.

"B.C.?"

"Yes, this is her. Who are you?"

"DADDY! It's me Yuki, your daughter." B.C.'s eyes where large, and full with confusion. Magno looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Young one. Please come." The captin said in a welcoming voice.

"Yes ma'am." Yuki smiled and clicked off. She went to the loading bay. When the doors opened, everyones eyes where large. For the young girl had a seeing eye dog and she had a cane. The girl walked over to B.C.. She smiled and hugged her.

"Daddy? Do you not know me?" B.C. pushed her button and her voice went to a males voice.

"Yes, I know you. How is your mother?"

"She is sick and probably won't make it. She sent me here to stay with you. I missed your ship when you where loading and couldn't make it."

"Thank you." said Magno. The girl smiled and kneeled.

"It was my honor." The girl stood up and looked at Magno. "My name is Yuki K. Calessa. Daughter of Buzam A. Calessa and Lona D. Calessa. Age 16. Blind since birth."

"Well, you are welcome on this ship." Magno hugged her. B.C. hugged her and they went and walked around. B.C. kept trying to move Yuki out of situations. Soon, Yuki got irrattaed and pushed her.

"Dad, stop doing Shai's job. She is very capable of doing her job. She doesn't need you."

"Sorry, I just want to look after you."

"You haven't my whole life. Anyways, how are you? How is this ship?"

"Good." B.C. was interrupted by Bart.

"Hi commander. How-" Bart's words cut off when he saw Yuki. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Bart are you ok?"

"Wow. Your beautiful miss. Who might you be?"

"My name is Yuki. You are?"

"Bart Garsus. It was a pleasure meeting you." Bart kissed her hand. Yuki smiled and placed her hand on Bart's face. She felt around and then reached his lips.Bart's face was claim and peaceful. B.C. cleared her throat.

"Sorry commander."

"It's ok." B.C. pressed her button. "Back to your station."

"Yes Commander." Bart smiled and went back to the breige.

"Dad, who was that?"

"The navagator for the ship. Why?"

"I like him alot. He is very sweet." Yuki smiled and blushed. B.C. smiled and they went to the breige. Magno made an annoncement.

"Everyone. There will be a specail dinner for Yuki. Please come."

"Captin. You didn't have to."

"I insist really."

Everyone was gathered around in the lower deck. Hibiki was with Dita holding hands. Yuki came up beside them.

"Hi. How are you two?"

"How did you know there was two of us?"

"I just do." Yuki laughed. "Just like I know Bart is behind me."

"Your good." said Hibiki. "So how do you know the commander?"

"She is my dad."

"That's so cool." said Dita. Bart smiled and laced hands with Yuki. She smiled and leaned on him. "So are you two together?"

"Um... Well..." said Bart.

"Not at the moment."

"Yea we are just friends." Bart smiled.

Meanwhile, B.C. was talking to the Captin. "So, what do you think about Yuki and Bart?"

"They are cute together. At least he is off me. Haha."

"Yes. I believe that Bart will open Yuki's eyes."

"You mean, for her to see?"

"Yes. Watch." The captin smiled and so did the commander. They gathered in the lower deck and Yuki walked over to them. Paiway stepped in and took a pic. Yuki smiled and hugged her.

"What was that for?" asked Paiway.

"Your what? 11?"

"Yes?"

"You will know why someday."

"You say so." Paiway smiled and skipped away."

"Your good with kids." stated Ezra.

"Yea. Would you like me to take care of your baby?"

"Would you?" asked Ezra excitiedly

"Yea. I would love too." Yuki smiled and hugged her. Bart kissed Yuki's cheek.

"Mind if I steal her form you all?"

"We don't mind." said B.C. smiling at Yuki. She and the commander walked away and. Bart took Yuki on to the bridge.

"So why are we up here Bart?"

"To talk." Bart sat down and Yuki sat beside him. "So why did you say what you said earlier?"

"Well because we aren't together and we might someday." Yuki kissed him firmly on the lips. Bart was shocked, but went with it. She pulled away. "Don't give you hopes up yet."

"Yea." Bart smiled.

Suddenly sirens went off and Hibiki and the others ran to their ships. Yuki got up. "I have to go." She ran off and got into her fighter. They were all fighting and then suddenly Yuki's Vangar was hit and was floating away. Ms. Gascogne took her ship out and brought her back. When Duello opened the chamber, Yuki's eyes were covered in blood and wasn't breathing. Duello rushed her to sickbay. Hours went by and she was finally stableized. B.C. was with her every minute and Ms. Gascogne walked in and sat beside her.

"So how is she?"

"Stable."

"I am here for you." Ms. Gascogne.hugged B.C. and smiled. Bart walked in and had his head low.

"Commander?"

"Yes Bart?"

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her go. It was all my fault!"


End file.
